lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zebra Mastermind/Transcript
(WIND WHOOSHING) KION: We got another dust devil. Come on. FULI: Ugh! That's the third one today. ONO: Well, the conditions are perfect. Fair skies, no wind. Hot air rises and starts to rotate and... Hapana! It's headed for Ukuni Woods. BESHTE: That's where the hyraxes live. BUNGA: They better hang on to their branches. HYRAXES: (SQUEAKING) (WIND WHOOSHING) HYRAXES: (SQUEAKING) KION: Hurry! ONO: Here come the hyraxes! BUNGA: Gotcha! HYRAX: (SQUEAKING) BESHTE: And I got you. FULI: (SIGHS) There it goes. KION:They don't last long, but they sure make a mess. BESHTE: There you go, little guy. (HYRAXES SQUEAKING) ONO: And I think this is yours. KION: Something tells me we're gonna be chasing these things all day. BUNGA: Great! I love catching hyraxes. FULI: I think Kion meant the dust devils. KION: Right. Ono, keep an eye out. ONO: Affirmative. THURSTON: Lion Guard? Excuse me. We need to talk. FULI: Do we have to? KION: I know what you're thinking, but we should at least check it out. Is there a problem? THURSTON: I should say there is. That dust devil mussed my mane. And I got hit by a leaf. The Lion Guard needs to stop those dust devils, so it doesn't happen again. KION: I wish we could, but nobody knows when a dust devil's gonna happen, or where it's gonna go. THURSTON: Then you should stay on the alert. ONO: Everyone! Everyone! Another dust devil on the Chakula Plains! KION: We got to go now. Thanks for the advice. Lion Guard, let's move. THURSTON: Yes, that's right. Get moving, Lion Guard. Did you see that? I gave the Lion Guard advice, and they did just what I suggested. ZEBRAS: (MURMURING IN CONSENT) THURSTON: I don't know what the Lion Guard would do if it wasn't for me. In fact, I think you could say I'm the real brains behind Lion Guard. (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) ¶ The Lion Guard might be tough ¶ But they're really not that bright ¶ That's why they talk to me ¶ I help them make things right ¶ I know so many things like... ¶ Zebras are black and white ¶ So the guard always checks with me ¶ Before they go and fight ZEBRAS: ¶ Oh, yes, he's the best ¶ The smartest that you'll find ¶ Brighter than the rest ¶ A tribute to our kind ¶ When he takes the lead ¶ We all fall behind ¶ He's the Zebra... ¶ Zebra... ¶ Zebra Mastermind THURSTON: ¶ Just ask me and I'll tell you ¶ I'm so very, very smart ¶ If you need an answer ¶ I am the place to start ¶ I don't brag about my wisdom ¶ I just don't have the heart ¶ But if it weren't for me ¶ The Guard would fall apart ZEBRAS:¶ Oh, yes, he's the best ¶ The smartest that you'll find ¶ Brighter than the rest ¶ A tribute to our kind ¶ When he takes the lead ¶ We all fall behind ¶ He's the Zebra... ¶ Zebra... ¶ Zebra Mastermind THURSTON: The Zebra Mastermind, that's me. ZEBRAS: ¶ He's the Zebra... ¶ Zebra... ¶ Zebra Mastermind ¶ CHEEZI: Did you see that? CHUNGU: Yeah. Who knew zebras could dance? CHEEZI: And who knew a zebra was the brains behind the Lion Guard. CHUNGU: I wonder what it would be like being smart like that. If we were smart, we'd be in that big meeting with Janja and Scar. CHUNGU: The one Janja said we couldn't go to 'cause we're not smart enough? CHEEZI: (CHUCKLES) Yeah. They're trying to figure out how to beat the Lion Guard. CHUNGU: Oh! Ooh! But that zebra is the brains behind the Lion Guard. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Oh, yeah! If we took that zebra to Scar, the Lion Guard wouldn't be smart no more! CHUNGU: (GASPS) Cheezi, didn't we just get an idea? CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) Our very first one. Let's go get that zebra. THURSTON: I'm not in the grazing mood anymore. Ta-ta for now. CHUNGU: Psst. Hey, you, Zebra. CHEEZI: You're coming with us. THURSTON: Oh, hello there. Haven't we met before? CHUNGU: Well, we did try to eat you once when we were lost. THURSTON: Oh, yes! But you didn't, right? CHEEZI: I guess not. THURSTON: Fabulous. Now, what's all this about going somewhere? CHUNGU: We're taking you to a big, uh, party! CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) Yeah, right! And you'll be the guest of honor. THURSTON: Marvelous! Will there be snacks? CHUNGU: There will be if you're there. THURSTON: Sounds like fun. Lead the way. I can honestly tell you I was not looking forward to another afternoon with the herd. Oh, they're nice and all... (WIND WHOOSHING) BUNGA: There goes another one. Bye-bye, dust devil. KION: What's the damage? Anybody hurt? FULI: Over here! It's a pangolin. He's rolled up under all this stuff. BESHTE: Aw. Poor little fella. ONO: Actually, it's a very effective defense strategy. You can relax now. The danger's passed. PANGOLIN: (GRUNTS) FULI: You okay? PANGOLIN: (GRUNTING) ONO: Were there other pangolins with you? Pangolin: (GRUNTING) KION: They could have rolled off anywhere. Ono. ONO: On it. THURSTON: Say, have I been here before? CHUNGU: I think you was here with the Lion Guard once. THURSTON: Hm. Perhaps I led them here. Finding their way around is not one of their strong points. CHEEZI: Wait, wait, wait! The Lion Guard's got weak point? THURSTON: (CHUCKLES) Oh, my, yes. CHUNGU: Uh, like what? THURSTON: Well, like flowers. CHEEZI: Flowers? THURSTON: Once, we were in a field of fluffy red flowers, just one sniff and they all started sneezing and sneezing, and sneezing. (LAUGHING) They were so overcome from sneezing that anyone, anyone could've beaten them. Cheezi: Anyone? Chungu, come here. You hear that? When the Lion Guard sniffed them flowers anyone can beat 'em. CHUNGU: Uh, so? CHEEZI: We're anyone. CHUNGU: Oh, yeah. We are! CHEEZI: So, instead of giving Scar the zebra, what if we gave him the Lion Guard? (LAUGHS) CHUNGU: Ooh, he'd like that even better! CHEEZI: And all we got to do is stick flowers under the Lion Guard's noses. Uh, hey, zebra. We got to go, um, do something real important. (LAUGHS) So, we need you to stay here, okay? THURSTON: And then we'll go to the party? CHEEZI: Yeah. Yeah, the party. Right. CHUNGU: So, do not go anywhere, okay? THURSTON: I will be right here when you return. Zebra's honor. CHEEZI: Uh, and, uh, where did you say those flowers were. (LAUGHS) The ones that make the Lion Guard sneeze. THURSTON: Ah, yes. They're right next to the place with that big thing with all that stuff on it. CHUNGU: Oh, yeah. I know that place. CHEEZI: Then let's get going! Come on! THURSTON: I hope they don't bring any of those flowers here. I'm not fond of the smell, and they make me sneeze. Wait! Was it the Lion Guard who sneezed at the flowers or was it me? Oh, well. Either way, it makes for a fascinating story. BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! BUNGA: Hey, pangy-angolin. Everything is okay now. You're good to unroll and relax. FULI: He might be more willing to relax if you stop shaking him. BUNGA: Mm. Good point. PANGOLIN: (GRUNTING) (ALL GRUNTING) BESHTE: (SNIFFLES) Aw. I love a happy ending. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS MISCHIEVOUSLY) CHUNGU: Then we will give you an ending you will not forget. CHEEZI: Yeah, that's right. BESHTE: Cheezi? Chungu? KION: What's going on you two? Where's Janja? CHEEZI: Give it up, Lion Guard. CHUNGU: Yeah. Or you're gonna get this. (BOTH GRUNTING) FULI: What are they doing? BESHTE: It looks like they brought us flowers. BUNGA: Should we have gottenthem something? CHEEZI: That's right! We got flowers and we ain't afraid to use them. (LAUGHS SHEEPISHLY) CHUNGU: We warned you, now take that. And that! And that, and that! CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) Yeah! Oh, we got you now! (GRUNTING) BESHTE: Are they attacking us? CHEEZI: How do you like that? (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Maybe? CHEEZI: Your turn. (LAUGHS) FULI: Are you done? CHEEZI: Chungu, the flowers ain't making them sneeze at all. CHUNGU: (GRUNTING) They're not? (GRUNTING) KION: Stop it! I don't know why you want us to sneeze, but we're putting an end to it. FULI: Thanks for the flowers. Now, beat it. (GROWLS) CHEEZI: (WHIMPERING) Let's get out of here! (BOTH GROAN) BESHTE: Good idea. Twende Kiboko! (BOTH SCREAMING) (BOTH GROAN) CHEEZI: Why didn't the flowers make 'em all sneezy? CHUNGU: Maybe we picked the wrong kind of flowers? (SNEEZES) ONO: That was... different. KION: Yeah. I wonder what they were really up to. (WIND WHOOSHING) ONO: Hapana! No time to wonder. We've got another dust devil. KION: Lion Guard, let's go. GOIGOI: (SNORING) REIREI: Goigoi! Wake up! GOIGOI: (GASPING) Huh? Honey Paws? Why you roustin' me? REIREI: Scar's called a big meeting for all of the pack leaders. GOIGOI: (GRUNTS) Okay, okay. I'ma comin'. REIREI: You're not invited. GOIGOI: I'm not? Phew! (GROANS) What is it now, Sugar Snout? REIREI: I woke you, 'cause I want you to round up some supper. GOIGOI: (EXCLAIMS) Me? Hunt? REIREI: That's right. Make yourself useful for a change. If I come back and find no food, I better not find you here either, you do-nothing lollygagger! GOIGOI: Do-nothing? Lollygagger? It's like she thinks I can't do nothing. Well, I'll show her. I'll do something so amazing... Hmm, I'll be a baboon's brother. That there is a month's worth of fine dining. (LAUGHS) Once I bring it home, Reirei will have to admit I've done something. (GROWLING) THURSTON: Oh! Well, hello there. GOIGOI: Eh... Howdy, stranger. (CHUCKLES) What's a big juicy, uh... handsome fella like you doing in these parts? THURSTON: I am waiting for my hyena friends. They're taking me to a big party. GOIGOI: A party? THURSTON: Yes. Because I'm an expert on the Lion Guard. The hyenas especially enjoyed hearing about their weaknesses. GOIGOI: The Lion Guard has weaknesses? THURSTON: Oh, yes. You know, sometimes they run right past me, like they don't see me at all. It's my stripes, of course. They make me invisible to lots of animals, including the Lion Guard. GOIGOI: Invisible, huh? So, you can say you sneak up on all of them, and they never see you coming? THURSTON: Well, perhaps. But you see there's... GOIGOI: So your stripes would let you take the whole Lion Guard by surprise and defeat them all by yourself? THURSTON: I suppose. But why would anyone want to do that? GOIGOI: 'Cause it would really be doing something, and then Reirei would know I ain't a do-nothing. THURSTON: I see. Who's Reirei? GOIGOI: Wait here till I get back. I'm gonna make you a big part of my victory celebration. Wonder where I could get me some stripes? THURSTON: Hmm. I wonder if I told my stripes only make me invisible when I'm surrounded by other zebras? Oh, well. I'll tell him at the party. (WIND WHOOSHING) BUNGA: That's right. Keep going, dust devil. The Lion Guard's here. OSTRICHES: (GROANING) KION: Heyvi kabisa! What happened to you guys? MBUNI: The dust devil caught us in this gully. At least, it was a gully until all the sand blew in. KION: Don't worry. We'll have you out in no time. GOIGOI: (LAUGHS WICKEDLY) What do you know? These red berry stripes really work. KION: Goigoi? GOIGOI: Eh, keep doing what you're doing. Nothing to see here. Just an invisible jackal. ONO: Uh, Goigoi, what makes you think you're invisible? GOIGOI: 'Cause I got stripes. And the Lion Guard can't see critters with stripes on 'em. You think I'm here, but I'm really here. Or am I here? Who knows? Maybe I'm right up in your face. You have no idea. You're about to get whooped and you won't even see (GROANING) (GROANS) That ain't fair! I'm supposed to be invisible. FULI: What's with all these crazy attacks? KION: I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. TAMKA: So did Kiburi say why we couldn't go to Scar's big meeting? NDUIL: Yeah. Something about us having fish for brains. TAMKA: Hey, speaking about fish, let's go find something to eat. NDULI Ooh! That sounds good. What you in the mood for? Hyrax? Lizard? Mole rat? TAMKA: Uh, how 'bout a zebra? NUDIL: Tamka, there ain't no zebras in the Outlands. TAMKA: So what about him? THURSTON: (SNORING) TAMKA: Shh. If we're quiet, he'll be leftovers by the time he wakes up. (TWIG SNAPS) THURSTON: (GASPS) Huh? TAMKA: Oh, now you woke him. THURSTON: Who me? I wasn't asleep. I was merely resting my eyes. TAMKA: Ain't you gonna panic and run? THURSTON: What? And miss the big party? TAMKA: Party? Eh, you mean the big meeting? You were invited? THURSTON: Not just invited, I am the guest of honor. Because I'm the Pride Lands Lion Guard expert. I know everything about them. NUDIL: Everything? THURSTON: Oh, let me guess. You want to hear about their weak points, too. TAMKA: Uh, okay. THURSTON: Although, I'm sort of running out of them... Oh! I know! I heard somewhere that if you rub their tummies, they'll all fall fast asleep. NUDIL: You believe it? TAMKA: Sure. I mean, it works on me. NUDIL: Hey, we should tell Kiburi. TAMKA: No! We ought to fight the Lion Guard. Put 'em to sleep and hand them over to Scar all by ourselves. Then maybe next time, we'll get to go to the big meeting. NUDIL: Yeah, good idea. TAMKA: See you around, zebra. THURSTON: Ta-ta, crocodiles. Oh, yes. Rubbing my tummy always puts me to sleep. (GASPS) Gracious! Was I talking about me again? (GASPS) Oh, well... BUNGA: Don't worry, Mbuni, I'm almost there! MBUNI: (EXCLAIMS, LAUGHS) Oh, at last. Thank you, Lion Guard. Thank you. KION: Just doing our job. MBUNI: We won't be needing another dust-bath for a while. KION: Okay, everybody, time for a break. BESHTE: Sounds good to me. TAMKA AND NDULI: (GROWLING) ONO: Oh, come on! Now, these guys? (BOTH GROWLING) FULI: Seriously? KION: What do you want? NDULI: You'll see soon enough! TAMKA: That's right! We're gonna put you... to sleep. KION: (EXCLAIMS) What in the Pride Lands? NDULI: Sleep. BESHTE: (LAUGHS) BUNGA: What kind of fighting do you call this? NDULI: Uh, Tamka, this ain't working. TAMKA: Keep trying. Maybe, it takes a while to kick in. You're getting sleepy. When you guys wake up, you'll be facing Scar. FULI: Are they serious? ONO: Apparently so. NDULI: So, go to sleep already! TAMKA: Yeah, we rubbed your tubbies. Why're you still awake? KION: That's why you're trying to rub out tummies? What's going on with you guys today? TAMKA: Sleepy... KION: That's it! (ROARS) (BOTH SCREAMING) CHEEZI: (SOBS) I can't wait to get home. I'm still aching all over. CHUNGU: Me too. That Beshte doesn't know his own... (GOIGOI CRYING) CHUNGU: You hear something? (GOIGOI CRYING) CHUNGU: Goigoi, what is wrong with you? GOIGOI: I ran into the Lion Guard. Or the Lion Guard ran into me! What happened to you? CHUNGU: We got bounced around good by the Lion Guard. CHEEZI: And it's all that lousy, no-good, zebra's fault. TAMKA: Zebra? Did that donkey with stripes trick you guys too? GOIGOI: He sure did. NDULI: That snooty, striped bag of hot air is good for nothing! GOIGOI: Except for eating maybe. TAMKA: That's the first good idea I've heard all day. CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) Then what are we waiting for? It's lunchtime! BESHTE: Kion? What's the kurbubble? KION: All those crazy attacks. Scar's got to be up to something. But what? FULI: What makes you think Scar's involved? KION: 'Cause those guys don't do anything unless somebody smarter tells them to. ONO: But why would Scar send them after us on such silly missions? KION: Maybe he's up to something really big, and he's just trying to keep us distracted. Ono, take a look at the Outlands. See if there's anything going on. ONO: Affirmative. Hmm. Oh! That doesn't look good. No sign of any big attack. But I did see a zebra in the Outlands. BESHTE: A zebra? ONO: Yes. And he's surrounded by Chungu, Cheezi, Goigoi, Tamka, and Nduli. KION: Did you recognize the zebra? ONO: It was, uh... (IMITATING THURSTON) "Panic and run! Panic and run!" FULI: That guy? KION: I know what you're thinking, Fuli. But he's still a Pride Lander. We've got to save him. Come on! THURSTON: Now are we going to this party or not? CHEEZI: Don't worry, zebra. We're gonna have a party, all right. TAMKA: Listen, if we're gonna do this, there's got to be a fair split. GOIGOI: How's about the hyenas get the ribs and brisket, the crocs get the shanks and I get the rump. CHEEZI: No way! We want the rump. CHUNGU: I want a wing. THURSTON: I couldn't help but overhear. If you want to know the tastiest part of a zebra, ask a zebra. Now, I've always been told that my tri-tip is espe... TAMKA: Shut it, zebra. We're sick of your ridiculous stories. THURSTON: Well, no need to be rude. I'm just trying to be entertaining and informative. GOIGOI: I don't even know what those words mean. NDULI: Back off and hush up. TAMKA: Now, where were we? CHUNGU: Figuring out who gets the wing. THURSTON: Excuse me. Yoo-hoo. One last word of advice? CHEEZI: (GROANS) What? THURSTON: Panic and run. TAMKA: That's three words. KION: But its good advice. We're here to take the zebra home. Don't make is do it the hard way. TAMKA: You don't scare us, Lion Guard. Bring it on! KION: You asked for it. GOIGOI: (GASPS, GROANS) CHUNGU: (CHUCKLING) FULI: Huwezi! CHUNGU: Ooh! NDULI: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! TAMKA: (SHOUTING) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! CHEEZI: (GROANING) GOIGOI: The zebra was right for a change. Panic and run! (ALL SCREAMING AND GRUNTING) ALL: Panic and run! Panic and run! THURSTON: Where are they going? We were headed for a party. BESHTE: They invited you to a party? THURSTON: That's right. They all wanted to talk to me about you. KION: Like how flowers make us sneeze? THURSTON: (STAMMERS) Well... ONO: Or that we can't see stripes. BESHTE: Or if you rub our tummies, we fall asleep. THURSTON: Perhaps I may have mentioned something along those lines. FULI: Ever think you might talk too much? THURSTON: Me? KION: Come on, let's go home. THURSTON: Well, perhaps I do talk a tad too much. But I can do better. In fact, I'll start right now. You'll see, I won't make a peep. Not a peep! Nope, not a single peep from me. You're not... Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Transcripts